


Punishment (Exo Version)

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Dom Park Chanyeol, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub Kim Jongin, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Onde Kai tinha sido um submisso desobediente, e Chanyeol teve que dar um jeito nisso.





	Punishment (Exo Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252456) by [Lan_ChanHy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy). 



\- Empine-se mais. - Chanyeol ordenou com a voz dura, deixando um tapa forte e estalado na nádega esquerda do rapaz a sua frente, com força o bastante para deixar a marca da sua mão na pele um tantinho morena, o som estalado se espalhando pelo quarto todo.

\- Desculpe-me mestre. - JongIn pediu suplicante, logo fazendo o que lhe foi ordenando, arrumando-se melhor e empinando sua bunda, ignorando os seus membros trêmulos, gemendo baixinho ao sentir o vibrador dentro de si se mexer, a ponta desse relando na sua próstata.

\- Quieto. - Chanyeol agora segurava o vibrador com as suas próprias mãos, mantendo-o parado dentro do interior sedento do menor. - Rebole com mais vontade, hoje eu não estou com paciência para as suas gracinhas. 

\- S-sim mestre. Me perdoe. - Pediu, quase gemendo, antes de fazer o que lhe foi falado, movendo seus quadril com mais vontade, sua boca se mantendo aberta em ofegos e gemidos mudos a cada vez que a ponta do vibrador - esse ligado na maior velocidade - encostava em sua próstata tão sensível. 

\- Não ouse parar sem minha permissão. - Rosnou, ajeitando a cueca apertada de volta no corpo do menor, impedindo que o vibrador grosso saísse de dentro do interior desse.

\- S-sim, senhor. 

Chanyeol saiu de cima da cama de casal, essa onde o mais baixo estava algemado, indo em direção ao seu armário especial, abrindo o mesmo e analisando as possibilidades. Seu sub já estava bem ''preparado'', com uma venda em seus olhos e os pulsos algemados na cabeceira da cama. Nas pernas, algemas que prendia seus tornozelos nas coxas, lhe impedindo de deixar as penas retas, dentro do seu interior um vibrador especial, feito exclusivamente para o seu sub, e no seu pescoço, uma coleira grossa de couro.

Analisou um pouco as possibilidades, sentindo sua ereção pulsar ao pousar seu olhar sobre a grande variedade de chicotes e palmatórias que estavam a sua disposição. Sério, pegou uma palmatória de madeira escura, com o nome do seu garoto gravado na base, com um pouco de força, bateu na sua própria mão com ela. Era perfeito.

Antes de voltar para a cama, pegou também um tipo de especial de lubrificante, um que foi comprado especialmente para momentos como aquele. 

Ajoelhou-se na cama, colocando um pouco a palmatória de lado, junto ao creme, permitindo-se apreciar a bela visão: Seu submisso estava lindo daquele jeito, a bunda farta bem empinada e as coxas grossas tremendo, as costas curvadas e suadas e os cabelos castanhos grudando na nuca. Uma linda visão.

Excitado, puxou a cueca do outro para baixo, de maneira grosseira, fazendo o menor gemer pela brutalidade. Acariciou a banda anteriormente atingida de maneira lenta, sentindo a pele avermelhada quente contra o seu toque. Com força, deixou mais um tapa na carne macia, escutando um gemido alto e trêmulo ser solto pelo outro.

\- Masoquista de merda. - O Park grunhiu, deixando mais um tapa forte, dessa vez na banda oposta, escutando um "desculpe-me, senhor" ser solto pelo outro, mais choramingando do que dizendo, seu lado sádico se inflando com isso. 

Sem se abalar, pegou aquele lubrificante especial em mãos, espalhando pelas suas palmas e levando em direção a derme atingida. De maneira lenta, espalhou por toda a carne das pernas e coxas do menor, esfregando com vontade, ouvindo um arfar alto ser solto pelo outro, já estava fazendo efeito.

\- Tão quente... - Kai choramingou baixo, mas alto o bastante para que o maior escutasse.

\- Essa é a intenção, minha cadelinha. - Deixou mais um tapa estalado, dessa vez na coxa do menor, escutando gemer ainda mais alto, a sensação de quentura do gel só intensificando tudo.

\- Sabe, minha cadelinha. Você foi um garoto muito mau hoje. - Começou, como quem não quer nada, lentamente passando a palmatória sobre a pele do seu submisso, com deleite vendo-o tremer e gemer curto, como se já soubesse o que lhe esperava. - Eu realmente não gostei do que houve hoje. Você se comportou muito mal. Tsc. Tsc. - Continuou, fazendo o pequeno som de decepção ao final. 

\- Senhor, m-me perdoe! - JongIn implorou alto e trêmulo, gemendo dolorido ao sentir uma palmada forte ser deferido contra a sua pele.

\- Calado, cadela. Eu não lhe dei permissão para falar. - Rosnou, erguendo a palmatória e deixando outro tapa doído na pele alheia, essa já com um tom bonito de rosa. - Você anda muito desobediente para o meu gosto, JongIn. - Repreendeu, com um tom duro, deixando mais um par de golpes fortes contra as nádegas do garoto.

\- Me desobedecendo na cara dura, agindo como uma vadia sedenta na frente dos meus sócios. Perdeu a noção do perigo, moleque? 

\- Eu não estou te educando corretamente?Não estou te punindo o suficiente?- Perguntou, em um tom de voz quase furioso, deixando mais dois pares de golpes fortes na pele macia, a palmatória dura causando um estalo alto ao entrar em contato com a pele alheia. - Me responda, vadia.

\- Me perdoe senhor, m-me perdoe! Por favor... - Implorou, trêmulo, soluçando dolorido com a dor que se alastrou pela sua carne. Suas pernas moles como gelatina, ele estava quase cedendo...

\- Eu devia te colocar na gaiola, assim talvez você aprenda a não me desobedecer. - Grunhiu, jogando a palmatória no outro lado da cama e batendo nas coxas fartas do outro com as próprias mãos, a pele macia já estava vermelha. 

-N-não, por favor, s-senhor, por favor... - Clamou, seu corpo tremendo com a possibilidade de ser preso, só Chanyeol sabia o quanto ele odiava aquela gaiola. Ele era deixado preso nela por horas, sempre que fazia algo de muito errado. Não podia falar nem ver nada, além de ser suspenso no ar com ela, como um verdadeiro animalzinho desobediente. - Por f-favor, me desculpe... - Soluçou, lágrimas grossas escorrendo e molhando a sua venda escura.

Chanyeol soltou um grunhindo quase furioso, antes de se erguer e ir em direção ao seu armário, o abrindo e respirando fundo, ele puniria aquele menino com força, para ele não desobedecê-lo mais. 

Com pressa, pegou uma mordaça, as chaves da algema que prendia o moreno e um item especial, o favorito do Park: O cinto de castidade feito especialmente para o seu escravo. Ah, depois dessa punição, esse garoto pensaria duas vezes antes de lhe desafiar.

Jogou os itens na cama, ficando apenas com a pequena chave em mãos. Rudemente, se inclinou sobre o menor e soltou suas mãos das correntes, observando as marcas vermelhas em ambos os pulsos. 

\- Se ajoelhe no colchão, mãos atrás do corpo. - Ordenou, recolhendo as algemas e colocando as chaves sobre o criado mudo, não precisaria delas ainda.

JongIn, como um sub obediente, fez o que lhe foi ordenado, se colocou ajoelhado na cama, sentindo suas pernas doendo pelo tempo em que estava com elas dobradas, mas ele não era nem louco de reclamar.

Ríspido, Chanyeol encaixou novamente os pulsos do menor nas algemas, deixando-o ajoelhado na cama com os braços presos para trás, percebendo que Kai tinha um pouco de dificuldade em se manter equilibrado, ótimo.

\- Abra a boca. - Mandou, sendo prontamente obedecido pelo outro, esse que abriu a boca de maneira lenta, soluçando quando a mordaça foi posta em sua boca, a bolinha dessa o forçando a permanecer mordendo ela.

\- Assim mesmo, agora abra mais as pernas.

JongIn obedeceu trêmulo, afastando as coxas e gemendo ao redor da bolinha ao sentir sua ereção malditamente dura ser envolvida pelos dedos longos do seu namorado, o indicador e o polegar apertando a sua cabecinha de uma maneira quase dolorosa.

\- Parece que é só eu tentar fazer um agrado que você me desobedece, não vejo outra opção a não ser te prender de novo. - Suspirou, pegando a gaiolinha em suas mãos, a tirando da sua embalagem.

\- Humm... H-hmmm! - Kai grunhiu desesperado, negando freneticamente, ginchando de maneira dolorosa quando sentiu o metal do cinto envolver sua bolas inchadas, longo se acomodando e prendendo também o seu membro duro, apertando-o de maneira quase dolorosa, não lhe impedindo de ter uma ereção, mas de receber qualquer contato direto nele, um bônus de ter sido feito especialmente para Kai.

\- Olhe só como você fica adorável preso nele, como uma verdadeira cadelinha obediente. - Sussurrou, roçando o seu indicador na única parte livre do aperto do metal, a pele envolta da pequena fenda, o toque nela fazendo Kai arquear as costas e soluçar doloroso.

\- Sabe, eu deveria terminar de te punir decentemente, mas infelizmente, por sua culpa, eu tive que deixar os meus sócios esperando lá embaixo. Então, eu vou te deixar aqui, preso e amarrando, enquanto eu termino de resolver os meus assuntos. - Chanyeol se levantou, ajeitando sua roupa e escondendo o volume indecente no meio das suas pernas. - Você não tem a permissão para gozar, e ai de você se eu escutar qualquer tipo de som vindo daqui da cima. Você me entendeu? - Perguntou, pegando o controle do vibrador longo que estava dentro de Kai e ajustando a sua velocidade, de uma maneira que essa fosse se alternando.

JongIn tremeu e gritou, arqueando as costas e elevando seu quadril, sabendo que não receberia nenhum toque em seu membro. 

\- Até daqui uma hora, Kai. - Chanyeol disse antes de sair, o som da porta fazendo JongIn soluçar alto e doloroso. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Para o bem de JongIn, Chanyeol não escutou nenhum mísero barulho durante toda a reunião - essa que foi um sucesso, afinal de contas-, o que lhe deixou estranhamente satisfeito, seu interior se repuxava só de saber que ele tinha conseguido adestrar aquela cadelinha desobediente.

Naquele momento, uma hora depois, Chanyeol subia as escadas do seu luxuoso apartamento, logo após ter dispensando os seus sócios. Sua gravata estava desarrumada e seu terno largado em algum lugar do apartamento; Seus cabelos castanhos sendo bagunçados pela sua mão.

Lentamente, abriu a porta da sua masmorra e acendeu as luzes, grunhindo rouco com a cena que se revelou: 

Kai estava ali, ainda amarrado e completamente preso. Ele tinha caído para o lado, e estava encolhido na cama com os braços atrás das costas, sem dúvidas em uma posição desconfortável. Seu corpo tremia demasiadamente e espalmava vez ou outra. A mordaça e a venda estavam ensopadas e o da pequena gaiola escorria um rio de pré-gozo, mas JongIn não tinha gozado nenhuma vez, mesmo que o seu corpo implorasse por isso.

Sem dúvidas um bom garoto.

Um ótimo garoto. 

Mas que, infelizmente, tinha lhe desobedecido.

\- Vejo que alguém aqui me obedeceu. - Chanyeol sussurrou, deixando seus sapatos e meias na porta e retirando sua camisa social, ficando apenas com a calça do mesmo estilo. No momento em que a voz grossa foi ouvida por JongIn, esse gemeu de maneira dolorosa e se contorceu na cama, soluçando e guinchando a cada vez que sentia o vibrador grosso relar na sua próstata já tão machucada. Ele não aguentava mais.

Hey Hey, calma. - Chanyeol disse, pegando aquela chavezinha e soltando Kai do apertou em seus pulsos - soltando também as algemas de couro que estavam presas nas suas cochas -. JongIn, assim que sentiu o pressão na sua pele diminuir, simplesmente se deitou de maneira correta na cama, tremendo ainda mais, sem conseguir dar nenhum outro movimento.

Soluçou por trás da mordaça quando foi deitado de bruços na cama, seus olhos fracos se arregalando atrás da venda ao sentir duas mãos fortes agarrando suas nádegas machucadas, o toque firme lhe fazendo espalmar por trás do cinto.

\- Isso é muito para você? - Chanyeol perguntou, aumentando o ritmo do vibrador e empurrando para dentro do sub com força, sentido-o arquejar por conta do ato.

JongIn ginchou desesperado, afirmando freneticamente com a cabeça, seu corpo implorando pelo orgasmo que nunca vinha.

\- Você quer que eu tire a mordaça de você? - Perguntou, recebendo outra afirmação desesperada, o corpo trêmulo se contorcendo abaixo de si.

\- Pois bem, eu vou tirar essa mordaça e essa venda de você, mas não pense que a punição acabou. - Grunhiu, logo tirando os itens relatados, um "obrigado, senhor" sendo sussurrado de maneira fraca.

\- Você sabe o motivo de estar sendo punido assim, não sabe? - Chanyeol perguntou, recebido um assentir fraco. - Me responda com palavras. 

\- Sim senhor. - Sussurrou, com a voz trêmula e rouca, suas mãos agarrando o tecido da cama abaixo de si com força.

\- E qual é o motivo? Me responda com palavras. - Perguntou, puxando Kai pelos cabelos e o colocando ajoelhando de costas para si, as costas suadas contra o seu peito firme.

\- Eu desobedeci as s-suas regras, s-senhor! 

\- Exatamente, e você sabe com eu odeio quando você me desobedece. - Deixou um beijo na nuca molhada, logo em cima da coleira de couro.

\- Me perdoe, s-senhor! - Soluçou, lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas coradas. 

\- Você vai me obedecer a partir de agora, Kai? Ou vai continuar quebrando o meu coração com a sua desobediência? 

\- Eu vou o-obedecer, e-eu juro, senhor! - Soluçou dolorido. 

\- Bom garoto. Meu bom garoto. - Chanyeol sussurrou de maneira lenta, roçando seus lábios no ombro desnudo do Kim. 

\- Eu vou te deixar gozar agora, tudo bem, meu menino? Mas ainda vai ficar de castigo. Vai ficar com o seu cinto por mais uma semana. - O Park sussurrou, empurrando o menor em direção a cama. - Me entendeu?

\- Sim senhor! - Grunhiu alto, tremendo e gemendo ao sentir o vibrador longo ser retirado de dentro de si, sua entrada se contraindo toda com o desejo de voltar a ser preenchida. 

\- S-senhor! Por favor, eu preciso... Por favor. - Kai implorou, arfando como um cachorrinho carente ao sentir o vibrador longo ser inserido de novo dentro de si, tocando seu pontinho sensível e lhe fazendo arquear as costas de maneira manhosa, seu dedos do pé se apertando.

\- Calminha aí, meu cachorrinho. Seu mestre vai te fazer sentir bem. - Chanyeol selou uma da bandas de sua bunda, antes de mordiscar a pele moreninha, quase que com carinho.

De maneira lenta, Chanyeol começou a mover o vibrador grosso, a medida que acariciava as bolinhas inchadas do menor de maneira lenta, sentindo tremer contra o seu toque, um gemido trêmulo e necessitado saindo dos seus lábios.

\- Você tem a minha permissão para gozar. Ande logo. - Chanyeol sussurrou grosseiro, apertando as bolas de maneira firme e mantendo o brinquedo adulto o mais fundo possível dentro do interior apertado.

Com aqueles rudes toques, não demorou praticamente nada para que Kai gozasse, de maneira fraca e sôfrega, seu corpo tremendo e baba escorrendo para fora de sua boca, a medida que a sua porra sujava o tecido da cama abaixo de si de maneira lenta.

\- Bom menino. Como se diz, Jongin? - Retirou o brinquedo de dentro dele, o jogando para algum lugar do quarto preto e vermelho. 

\- Obrigado, senhor. Muito obrigado. - Sussurrou baixinho, quase ronronando como um gatinho ao sentir a sua pele já tão atingida sendo acariciada de maneira doce. 

\- Agora eu quero sua ajuda, sim? Eu estou muito excitado, e quero sentir você mamando bem gostoso em mim, certo? - Sussurrou a medida que puxava Kai pela coleira, selando rapidamente seus lábios, antes de encarar o menor no fundo dos olhos.

\- Sim senhor. Use-me como o senhor bem entender. - Suspirou, obediente que só ele, nem parecia o mesmo menino que tinha lhe desobedecido de maneira tão drástica.

\- Boa resposta, menino. Uma resposta muito boa. - Sussurrou. - Agora se ajoelhe na minha frente, com os braços para trás.

Grunhindo, Kai ajeitou-se como o seu mestre queria, no meio das pernas desse e com os braços para trás, o volume indecente quase relando em seu rosto.

\- Abra a boca. - Chanyeol orientou, lentamente retirando seu membro do aperto sufocante da calça, a ereção babada pulsando, malditamente dura.

JongIn obedeceu, abrindo a boca de maneira lenta e fechando os olhinhos, quase suspirando ao sentir a cabecinha inchada entrar em contato com os seus lábios grossos. De maneira quase atrevida, colocou a língua para fora, lentamente lambendo a pele ao seu alcance, escutando um risonho divertido por parte do seu senhor, seu próprio corpo todo relaxado e quente.

\- Isso mesmo, fique bem quietinho, me chupe direitinho, sim? Como um bom garoto. - Chanyeol disse, movendo sua mão em direção aos cabelos macios do seu sub, segurando os fios bonitos com os dedos e puxando o rosto dele em direção a sua intimidade. 

\- Sim senhor ~. - Sussurrou, antes de mover-se e envolver a glande inchada com os seus lábios, lambendo-a lentamente e melando-a com a sua saliva. 

Chanyeol se permitiu gemer, de maneira rouca e alta, encarando o seu submisso de cima, achando quase adorável a maneira como ele fechava os olhos para chupar a sua cabecinha com todo o carinho do mundo, só Chanyeol sabia o quando o seu menino gostava de chupar o seu pau. 

\- Assim mesmo, bom garoto. Agora eu quero que você use suas lindas mãos e masturbe o resto, entendeu? - Chanyeol mandou, sendo rapidamente obedecido por Kai, esse que envolveu a base alheia com carinho, envolvendo os dedos e lentamente começando com uma masturbação, mamando a glande inchada enquanto estimulava todo o resto. 

\- Isso mesmo, isso mesmo. Viu como é muito mais fácil me obedecer? Eu sei que você não gosta de me desobedecer, você é submisso demais para isso, então por qual motivo você o fez? - Chanyeol sussurrou intrigado, mordendo o lábio inferior com força ao sentir uma lambida insistente na sua fenda, pré-porra escorrendo por ela. 

\- Senhor, me perdoe senhor, me desculpe por desobedecer você. - Kai sussurrou arrependido, suspirando de maneira fraca e dificultosa ao sentir um carinho calmo no seu couro cabeludo, baba escorrendo dos cantos de sua boca. 

Eu lhe perdôo, Kai. Mas não quero que isso se repita, eu odeio quando você me desobedece. - Sussurrou - Você não vai fazer isso denovo, não é? Meu bom sub. - Grunhiu, sentindo-se perto do seu orgasmo, Sakurai realmente chupava muito bem.

\- Eu não vou senhor, eu juro. - Respondeu obediente, encarando o seus senhor nos olhos e voltando a envolver a glande inchada com os lábios, melando-a ainda mais com a saliva. Kai queria ser bom para ele.

\- Muito bom, meu garoto. Muito bom mesmo. - Grunhiu, apoiando as mãos na cama e jogando a cabeça para trás, gemendo de maneira completamente deleitosa. 

JongIn fechou os olhos novamente, movendo uma de suas mãos em direção às bolas inchadas, tocando a pele com os dedos, acariciando, sem nunca parar com a punheta lenta que fazia, cada vez mais pré-gozo escorrendo e melando a língua do sub com esse, o sabor característico do seu dono se fazendo bastante presente. 

\- Oh, Kai. Sua boquinha é tão boa, nenê. Eu vou gozar tão gostoso na sua boca. - Sussurrou, gemendo arrastado. - Chupe somente a cabecinha, e mantenha suas mãos paradas. - Orientou, gemendo novamente quando teve sua ordem acatada.

 

JongIn fez como o seu senhor ordenou, lambendo e chupando a glande enquanto mantia suas mãos paradas ao redor da base alheio aos tremores nas pernas do maior e os gemidos grossos ecoando pelo quarto escuro. 

Não demorou nada para que Chanyeol gozasse, de uma maneira lenta e abundante, alguns vários jatos de esperma sendo despejados diretamente contra a boca do seu garoto. A sensação deliciosa atingindo o Park com tudo, uma corrente elétrica passando por seu corpo e fazendo-o contrair os dedos dos pés. Kai grunhiu ao sentir o esperma grosso escorrendo por língua, em direção a sua garganta.

O Sub só parou de chupar o pau do seu dono quando todo o gozo parou de ser expulso e o seu senhor parou de tremer, lentamente sentindo a ereção dura amolecer contra a sua boca. 

\- Bom garoto, Kai. Muito bom, garoto. - Chanyeol sussurrou quando o frenesi passou, acariciando o couro cabeludo do menor, em um tom levemente orgulhoso. 

JongIn nada respondeu, apenas engoliu a porra em sua boca e fechou os olhos, deitando a cabeça no colo do seu senhor e lambendo os lábios, sua respiração pesada e ofegante.

\- JongIn, olhe para mim. - Chanyeol mandou de maneira firme, fazendo com que Kai abrisse os olhos e lhe encarasse de baixo. - Eu realmente espero que essa seja a última vez que você vai fazer algo desse gênero, nós dois sabemos que eu odeio ser desobedecido, ainda mais por você. - Acariciou os fios macios de maneira lenta, sussurrando tudo de maneira clara. - Na próxima vez que algo assim acontecer, saiba que a sua punição será muito pior. 

\- Sim senhor. Eu não vou fazer isso novamente, eu juro, eu juro. - Quase soluçou, sabendo que o seu senhor estava decepcionado consigo, a sensação de ser um menino desobediente voltando com força, quase trazendo lágrimas aos seus olhos, seus lábios tremendo. - Me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe. 

\- Shhh, shh. Calma, calma. - Acarinhou o garoto um pouco mais novo, sabendo a bolinha chorosa e de sentimentos confusos que ele se tornava após uma sessão intensa igual aquela, sabendo que o frenesi que lhe atingia durante as punições estava passando, sobrando apenas o seu dócil submisso que odiava desobedecer.

\- Lembra-se do nosso combinado? Que sempre após uma punição você é perdoado? - Perguntou, recebendo uma afirmação trêmula como resposta. - Só não repita isso novamente, eu lhe eduquei bem, não eduquei? Como um bom cachorrinho. - Abaixou-se, selando lentamente os lábios inchadinhos do seu garoto, esses com o gostinho da sua porra. 

\- Sim senhor. Eu sou um bom cachorrinho. - Em um ato de quase ousadia, entrelaçou o pescoço alheio com seus braços, enterrando a cabeça no pescoço do seu dom e permitindo que esse envolvesse a sua cintura com carinho, sua própria respiração ofegante relando na pele do seu senhor. 

\- Isso mesmo, nenê. Um bom cachorrinho. - Acariciou a cintura bonita com carinho, lentamente selando a clavícula do menor, bem abaixo da coleira com o seu nome. 

JongIn não sabia explicar o motivo de ter sido desobediente, sendo que ele odiava isso. É que, sabe, ele estava tão desesperado, devia fazer cerca de um mês que ele estava com aquele cinto em si, e bem naquele dia, seu senhor tinha tirado-o. Ele estava tão necessitado, fazia tanto tempo que ele não tinha uma sessão ou um sexo mais bruto com o seu mestre, Kai não aguentava mais, então, ao ver naquela reunião a oportunidade perfeita de receber algum toque, o subconsciente do Kim não resistiu, e ele só foi, desobedecendo seu senhor e sendo um menino mau.

Agora ele percebia o quão bobinho ele tinha sido, ele era um submisso, oras. E submissos tinham somente que obedecer os seus senhores. 

\- Venha aqui, vem. - Chanyeol chamou, dando dois tapinhas em uma das suas coxas, mudamente ordenando para que o seu menino sentasse ali. 

Kai obedeceu rapidamente, abraçando o seu senhor de maneira manhosa e roçando sua bochecha no ombro desse, como uma gatinho carente. 

\- Senhor. - Chamou, em um tom de voz baixinho e dócil. - Eu te amo. - Sussurrou, todo fofinho, um verdadeiro anjinho.

\- Eu também amo você, babe. - Acariciou as costas suadas de maneira lenta, selado as bochechas quentes e esfregando seu nariz no dele, em um pequeno beijo de esquimó.

É, Kai era um bom garoto acima de tudo. Um ótimo garoto, na verdade.

**Author's Note:**

> Link do meu Twitter:https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy  
> Vamo bater uns papos?
> 
> Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai  
> Pode mandar pergunta, eu respondo sim


End file.
